Bittersweet Analogies
by practical cynicism
Summary: “There’s something about chocolate that reminds me of a person’s trust in another.” YukiMarui, implied SanAto


**Title: **Bittersweet Analogies  
**Rating: **G  
**Genre: **Angst (…I think.)  
**Pairing: **Yuki/Marui, implied SanAto  
**Summary: **"There's something about chocolate that reminds me of a person's trust in another."

It had been quite some time since somebody last visited Yukimura in the hospital.

Just before the regional finals against Seigaku, his teammates had regularly come to him, bearing get-well-soon gifts and news on the tennis club's progress and each player's individual achievements. Sanada's visits were the most evident, as he usually came every other day. Most would surmise that it was only natural, as it was Sanada's duty as the vice captain to inform the unable captain of the team's daily reports, but there was something more to the visits than that.

Was.

Ever since the junior senbatsu, and as the Nationals drew nearer, Sanada visited less and less frequently, as did the other Rikkai Dai regulars, who were really not as consistent as Sanada in visiting in the first place.

Yukimura knew that they were probably busy preparing for the Nationals, Sanada and Kirihara, in addition, for the match against the American team. But as Yukimura had suspected, Sanada's reasons for not fulfilling his "obligation" stemmed deeper than that.

He had learned that, long ago. With Sanada, there was always something more to things than met the ordinary person's eye.

And Yukimura knew why.

The photograph that he currently held in his hands was a constant reminder of that very reason, and it was with a sad, accepting smile that he studied it, as a simultaneous twinge of pain pulled at his heart.

He sighed, making a move to put it away, when the door burst open, admitting a sugar-high redhead with a box of chocolates in his hands.

"Yo, Yuki! Long time no see," Marui greeted cheerfully, blowing a bubble with his trademark green apple-flavored gum.

Yukimura smiled, genuinely glad now that he had some company to break the silence in the confines of his room. "Marui. It's nice to see you. How's the team doing?"

Marui shrugged, busying himself with removing the pieces of gum that stuck to his cheeks when his bubble popped. "Okay, I guess. Sanada's a drill sergeant, as usual. The only noticeable change is how Akaya's not constantly trying to send his practice opponents to the school clinic anymore."

Yukimura nodded. "Aa. Akaya must have gone through vast changes after the junior senbatsu."

"Yeah. He's lots less scarier now, that's for sure, but the one that's really gone through some major changes is Sanad—" Marui stopped mid-sentence, looking away from Yukimura and trying to appear as if he hadn't said anything unusual by unwrapping another stick of gum and popping it into his mouth.

Another twinge of hurt pulled at Yukimura, but he was willing to admit that this was the way things turned out. "What about Sanada?"

Marui avoided Yukimura's intent gaze, darting his violet eyes at everything in the room but his captain. "Uh…well, he…anyway, talking about Sanada will probably send you to sleep, he's so boring, you know? Here! I brought something for you." He tossed the box of chocolates at Yukimura and pulled up a chair beside the bed, sitting down and watching as Yukimura opened it. He was a bit relieved that Yukimura hadn't opted to continue their previous topic.

Knowing Yukimura, he probably knew all about Sanada's "changes" already.

"Arigato," Yukimura said politely as he slid the cover of the box open and revealed rows of delicate confections, each with its own unique combination of chocolate, nuts and fillings.

Marui forgot all about their awkward conversation as he leaned forward, mesmerized, at the elegantly presented sweets before him. "Ooh…Can I have one?" he asked automatically in an eager voice. After a moment he seemed to realize what he had just said and pulled back, blushing slightly. "I mean, if it's okay with you…"

Yukimura laughed. "Have as many as you want," he said, gesturing at the box.

Marui's eyes lit up. "Really! Wai Arigato, Yuki!" He practically jumped at the box, carefully selecting a piece. He had brought it halfway to his mouth when Yukimura spoke again.

"You know…there's something about chocolate that reminds me of a person's trust in another."

Marui stared quizzically back at him, bringing down his hand (with the chocolate in it) reluctantly. He said nothing, silently prompting Yukimura to continue.

"See the piece of chocolate you're holding? It's slowly starting to melt because of the warmth of your fingers. Chocolate melts so easily…and once it's deformed, it's difficult to put it back into the same shape it was before…"

Marui remained silent, staring at the piece of chocolate that Yukimura was referring to, yet not making a move to eat it.

"It's like trust… It's so easy to break somebody's trust in you with just a simple act, and it changes that person's view of you permanently. And you'll come to realize that it's so much harder to make your relationship with that person back to how it was before."

Still Marui was quiet, his head down to prevent himself from meeting Yukimura's gaze.

Yukimura smiled despondently and went on. "When you're not careful with chocolate, you can get stains on your clothes that are so hard to wash out. Isn't it like trust? When someone betrays you…it leaves a mark on them that will always stay."

Marui swallowed hard, making the mistake of glancing up at Yukimura's eyes, which were filled with a heart wrenching sorrow that thoroughly contrasted the tranquil expression on his face.

"Most people love eating chocolate because it's sweet and delicious… They especially know that chocolates like these," he gestured at the box once more, "are the best kind, and that it takes a lot of processes to make and perfect them. And once you get your hands on them, you start to eat, and before you know it, you've finished the whole thing…"

Yukimura laughed gently at the sheepish look on Marui's face. "Oh, I didn't mean you, Marui. I was talking about any person in general."

Marui didn't smile back, though, the sheepishness reverting to a pensive gaze, and Yukimura looked serious once again.

"Chocolate, in that way, is similar to trust. It takes such a long time for a person to instill his trust in you, yet it takes only a moment for it to disappear… And once it's lost, it's difficult to regain it…"

Both were quiet for a while, each caught up in their own thoughts, but of the same thing. Marui was quick to notice the photograph that Yukimura was holding throughout what he just told Marui.

It was a picture of Sanada and Atobe Keigo of Hyotei together, taken shortly after the junior senbatsu.

It seemed an eternity before Marui stirred. His desire to eat the sweets before him had suddenly disappeared. "Um…I don't think I should be eating your chocolate...besides, I bought them for you. It'd be pointless if _I _ate it all…"

Yukimura shook his head. "No, I insist you eat. It makes me happy, knowing that you're enjoying the sweets you love."

Marui glanced at the confection in his hand, then at Yukimura and back again. He slowly brought it up to his lips and ate it, savoring the sweet taste as it melted in his mouth.

He kept his gaze on his chocolate-stained fingers for a while before looking up with a resolute expression in his eyes. He put his other hand on top of Yukimura's and said in a solemn tone, "Yuki… I promise that I'll never do anything that will make you sad…"

And Yukimura smiled. "I know, Marui," he replied gently.

"I trust you."


End file.
